


Sleep

by adiosTavvy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Neck Kissing, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosTavvy/pseuds/adiosTavvy
Summary: sleep is something Jonathan struggles with, but when two people join his bed he finds himself nodding off happily.{edit: sorry for the false nygmobblepot thing for a second ;-; i was supposed to have them talk about them but i must've forgotten, my bad}





	Sleep

Jonathan curled up under his blanket, trying to gather as much warmth as he could. The teen was always cold, and his thin blanket wouldn't be much help. He let out a small whine after a while, pushing his head under his pillow and shivering. "Now, my darling, don't suffocate yourself there..." Jervis's voice just about reached Jon's ears as he felt the bed dip. He lifted the pillow slightly to glance at Jervis before pressing it down harder on his head. He heard Jervis's muffled tuts and he moved the pillow himself, "Jerome will be here in a minute." Jervis smiled, bringing Jonathan closer to him, only to gasp slightly. "Jesus, Jonny, you're freezing." He frowned, wrapping Jonathan up in his arms and cuddling close. 

Jonathan nuzzled into his warmth, thin fingers curling into Jervis's shirt. Jerome walked in and smiled at the two, he chucked the thick blankets he found onto them. "Bundle up, babes, we're going to sleep." The redhead nestled Jonathan between himself and Jonathan as they wrapped up in the blankets. Jonathan felt Jerome's scarred lips press against his neck, they were warm and made the teen shiver. He felt teeth sink into his pale skin, making him jump slightly. "Jerome, don't bite." Jervis scolded him, softly kissing Jonathan's forehead as an apology. "Sorry..." He mumbled, nuzzling Jon's neck. 

Jonathan was finally warm, huddled up between the two. His forehead touching Jervis's, and Jerome's lips sometimes pressing against the self-inflicted cut on his cheek, then returning to nuzzle his neck. He felt happiness swell in his chest for once, and slowly fell asleep squished between his two boyfriends.


End file.
